


i'll bring the bread because boy, you're the jam

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Harry, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Harry, Pining, it's all fluff when do i ever write anything that isn't all fluff what else do you expect from me, kinda idk, that's only briefly mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when he’s about to stop clicking the next button and claim defeat, maybe put some posters up around town, he’s met with a picture of white cardstock lying on a table, words written in black Sharpie with careful, deliberate strokes.  “Hiiii,” it reads, “if you’re reading this, you’ve found my camera!  I’d love it if you could contact me so I can get it back.  It’d be the nice thing to do.”</p><p>Or the AU where Harry loses his camera.  Louis finds it.  They fall for each other via email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll bring the bread because boy, you're the jam

**Author's Note:**

> For Marissa. If it wasn't for her, I never would've had the idea for this fic in the first place. The idea loosely comes from the fact that a woman keeps tweeting her workplace about a camera that was stolen in November. It's caused endless entertainment because this woman is amazingly passive aggressive. We've been joking about me writing an AU based on her tweets, and...here it is. There are subtle references to her a few different times because it was only right. #freeauntiedianescameraandlens
> 
> And shoutout, as always, to Katelyn for helping me out with ideas and putting up with me the entire way through writing this!
> 
> Title is a line from Patent Pending's "The Way You Make Me Shake." (That's also thanks to Marissa - she introduced me to them!)
> 
> Russian translation available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3183284) thanks to the lovely [casler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/casler/pseuds/casler)!
> 
> Polish translation available [here](http://marcelowa.tumblr.com/post/129561554188/ill-bring-the-bread-because-boy-youre-the-jam)!

Louis shuffles onto the train after a long day of work, hiking his falling rucksack back onto his shoulder with a sigh.  He plops down gracelessly into the first open seat he sees, relieved to see the train isn’t as crowded as usual, only a smattering of people here and there.  He’s about to pull out his phone and his earbuds and probably text Liam about how much he wants to kill their boss for making him work overtime when he notices a camera sitting on the seat next to him.

He goes to pick it up when he realizes there’s an older woman sitting a few seats down, and it could easily be hers.  “Excuse me,” he says, reaching his hand toward her to try to get her attention.

She lifts her head from the book she’s seemingly engrossed in, looking at him with lips quirked slightly.  “Is this yours?” Louis asks, motioning toward the camera.

“No,” she replies, shaking her head.  “It was already here when I got on.  Seems someone left it behind.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis answers with a nod, picking it up.  He sees her eyes follow the movement of his hand.

“Are you some sort of _thief_?” she outright asks, tone laced with ice as her look hardens.

Louis’ brows furrow as he shakes his head.  “Gonna try to find the owner,” he tells her earnestly, and she doesn’t look like she believes him, but soon her glare moves away from him and back onto the book she has in her hand.

He turns it on gingerly, shifting it in his hands as he tries to look for some sort of label that might indicate who it belongs to.  No such luck.  Louis quickly clicks a button to go through the photos that are stored in the camera to see if there’s some sort of clue.  He passes through photos of beautiful sunsets, artsy photos of what he realizes is Disneyland Paris, people standing at the bus stop in the pouring rain, pictures of a smiling blonde lad that he briefly thinks might be the owner, a girl with pastel purple hair that could be the owner, too, maybe, and lots of sights he recognizes, so he thinks whoever it is must not live far.  The pictures are stunning – lots of things he’s never noticed around town before, and Louis thinks maybe he needs to slow down a little and take some more time to look.

All the photos seem to be of places or candid pictures of people laughing, lost in the moment, no selfie that would show Louis what the owner looks like.  Just when he’s about to stop clicking the next button and claim defeat, maybe put some posters up around town, he’s met with a picture of white cardstock lying on a table, words written in black Sharpie with careful, deliberate strokes.  “Hiiii,” it reads, “if you’re reading this, you’ve found my camera!  I’d love it if you could contact me so I can get it back.  It’d be the nice thing to do.”  He clicks to the next photo, curiosity piqued, which reads, “My email address is [h.styles94@gmail.com](mailto:h.styles94@gmail.com).  Thank you, you’re very kind .x”

Louis doesn’t know anything about this person, but he knows their message made him smile, and they obviously see the best in people, judging by their cute little message.  He takes a quick photo of himself on the camera and decides to attach it to the email he plans to send the mysterious H. Styles when he gets back home.  He knows if he lost a prized possession, he’d like to know the person holding onto it temporarily isn’t a creep.

He carefully puts the camera into his bag, ignoring the scowl that comes from the bitter woman to his right and trying to make sure nothing happens to it.  His bag might be a little heavier, but his heart is lighter knowing someone will be very happy with the news that their camera has been found.

He’s such a good person.

(And instead of texting Liam to tell him he hates their boss, he tells him that instead.)

*

Harry closes the door to his flat with his foot, trying to balance his work bag and the several grocery bags decorating his arms.  As he sets them down on the counter, placing his work bag by the sofa, he realizes something is off.  “My camera,” he gasps, knowing no one is going to answer.  “My Calliope!”

He feels panic sink into his bones as he desperately rips apart the grocery bags, then goes through his work bag extra carefully, full of only odds and ends cookie cutters and flyaway recipes from the bakery.  “Oh my god, oh, god, fuck,” he says, running his hands through his tangled curls.  He’s never lost his camera.  He’s had a few times when he’s been close, leaving her somewhere and remembering at the last minute to go back for her, but he’s never actually gotten back to his flat without her.

Harry tries to retrace his steps, and he ends up looking all over his flat, throwing pillows everywhere, looking under hand towels in the bathroom, and other places he knows she’s not because he is 100% sure he had her when he got on the train to come home.

He thinks back to the fact that he took the train with Niall and decides to call his best friend for help.  He clicks Niall’s contact information frantically, holding the phone to his ear and breathing easy when he picks up after two rings.  “Jesus, mate, I just spent the whole day with ya!  Miss me already?”

“Niall,” he chokes out breathlessly, starting to make his way around the flat again to pick everything up, “I have no idea where my camera is.  Tell me you grabbed her?”

There’s a beat of silence that tells Harry the answer Niall is going to give him, but he speaks anyway, confirming Harry’s fear.  “Shit, no, I don’t have it, Harry.  You sure you checked everywhere?”

“ _Everywhere_ ,” he groans, letting out a pitiful wail.  He glances around the flat before checking the last few stupid places he hasn’t looked like under the cushions and in his bed even though he knows she’s not there because he absolutely had her on the train today.  “I’ve lost Calliope.”

“Who the fuck names a camera Calliope?” Niall asks, laughter loud in Harry’s ear, and he’s missing the point.  Calliope is _lost_.

Harry huffs.  “Now’s not the time for that, Niall.”

“Didn’t you take pictures of cards with your email address on them or some shit in case someone found it?”

“Oh, I did, didn’t I?”  Harry did do that because he is responsible and loves Calliope very, very much.  He feels his mood brighten slightly.  “I hope someone nice finds her.”

Niall snorts a little before replying, “Yeah, gotta hope a dickhead doesn’t get their hands on her!  Wouldn’t want them to mistreat a lady!”

“You were no help, and I’m hanging up now,” Harry tells him, ending the call with a roll of his eyes before Niall can say anything sarcastic in return.

The utter panic running through him ebbs to a gentler churning nervousness as he realizes he does have a shot at getting her back, provided whoever found Calliope is a good person.  He doesn’t know exactly how long he should wait for someone to contact him, but he supposes it’s not going to be an instant gratification situation, even if he wants it to be.

With another look around his flat that seems weirdly empty without Calliope (Harry can recognize how dramatic he is, considering she’s an inanimate object), he starts to put away the groceries and pick up the rest of his flat while crossing his fingers that he’ll get an email soon.

*

Louis sighs at his laptop as he hits the backspace button for what feels like the millionth time.  It’s ridiculous that he’s worrying so much about how he’s going to come off to a perfect stranger, but something tells him that H is a special guy (and some sort of strange intuition tells him that H is most definitely a guy, though he can’t figure out why).  He just wants to make sure he seems polite and kind and responsible (even if Liam would say he is probably not any of those things).

As he goes to attach the photo of himself he took on the train earlier, an onslaught of thoughts flood his mind.  Is attaching a picture of himself weird?  Do people do that?  It’s a camera this guy lost, so clearly he must like photos, Louis rationalizes, and maybe that means it really isn’t that weird at all.  And obviously he cares enough about this camera to put some sort of message on it to get it back, so yes, okay, he’d definitely like to know who exactly is watching it for right now. 

After proofreading his email for the millionth time, he clicks send and lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  Why is he nervous?  What the fuck?  He knows literally nothing about this person, and there’s a very good chance it’s not even a guy, that it’s the purple haired girl that there are pictures of on the camera. 

Louis shakes off his thoughts and closes his laptop, doing the only thing he can do – wait.

*

Harry’s climbing into bed – an early night because of his early shift at the bakery the next day – when his phone pings with the noise of a new email.  He practically falls to the floor as he races to grab his phone, praying that it’s an email saying his Calliope has been found.  When the email pops up on screen, the subject makes the swirling in his stomach come to a screeching halt and fade into relief.  “Found your camera” it says, sent from a [louiswt1224@gmail.com](mailto:louiswt1224@gmail.com).  He breathes.

_Hello !!_

_Found your camera on my way home from work today , and saw the card with your email on it so I thought I’d drop you a line !  lovely pics on your camera btw :) hope you don’t mind that I went through them haha !_

_Anywayyyyyy , since from the pics it doesn’t seem like you live too far it’d be easy to meet up so I can give it back to you :) or I could mail it , whatever you like !  I’ve attached a pic of meself so you know exactly who’s got your stuff !  I’m Louis !!_

_Talk later , mysterious H Styles :) your camera is safe with me !_

_Louis Tomlinson :) x_

A grin comes over Harry’s face as he finishes reading the email, elated that his precious baby ended up in the hands of someone so sweet.  He nonchalantly clicks the attachment to see what the stranger looks like, yawning into the back of his hand, and holy _fuck_.  He sits straight up at the sight of Louis, eyes nearly falling out of his head.  He didn’t realize a fucking _supermodel_ had found his camera.

His eyes are the bluest Harry has ever seen, like you could fall into them and drown, smile so sunny and impish, and his cheekbones are sharper than any knife the bakery has ever seen.  The scruff on his cheeks leaves him in some strange limbo of _man_ and _boy_ , and Harry gets to _meet_ this enigma.  Harry’s heart flutters just thinking about seeing Louis in person because he’s got to be ten times more gorgeous.  He takes a deep breath as he looks at the picture again, and he’s never really believed in love at first sight, but he’d never seen a blue-eyed, sharp-angled angel until this moment, either.

Finally tearing his eyes away from Louis’ picture, he scrambles to type out a response.  “Or should I wait,” he wonders aloud, chewing on his lip.  He doesn’t want to come off as desperate, but he _was_ nervous about his camera, which means it would only make sense that he was eagerly waiting for someone to respond and say that they had her.  Fuck it, he can reply now.  After seeing what Louis looks like, he doesn’t care when he gets Calliope back as long as she’s returned with about 200 pictures of Louis in various states of dress.

He knows he has to address the photo Louis sent, but he feels like “you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on” or “you have eyes like oceans, and I am very ready to drown” or “please let me suck your dick .x” might all come off as a little too strong.  He settles on “you have a lovely smile” because that’s pretty unassuming and inoffensive.

As he goes to type about meeting up to get Calliope back, he realizes he’s working full shifts at the bakery for the next two days, making it impossible for him to find time to meet with Louis, and of course he doesn’t know what the other boy’s schedule is.  The least Harry can do is buy him a cup of coffee as a thank you, and if he hopes that he can pass it off as a date and maybe let it develop into something more with this golden god of a stranger, he’s not going to tell anyone.

Harry clicks send.

*

Louis is in the midst of a game of Fruit Ninja when a notification tells him he’s got a new email.  He automatically feels his heart rate speed up as he tries to finish his game, but ultimately can’t wait and closes out before time is up.  He wasn’t going to beat his high score, anyway.

Sure enough, it’s an email from h.styles94.  His stomach twists a little as he realizes he’ll presumably find out H’s real name, and he takes a deep breath as he opens the message, preparing for one mystery to be solved.

_Hiiiii,_

_You have no idea how relieved I was to see this message.  I’m so glad Calliope (yes, I named my camera) is safe with you.  What a nice photo of yourself as well.  You have a lovely smile._

_I would love to meet up with you to get her back, but unfortunately I can’t today or tomorrow because I’m a bit busy.  Maybe we could meet up for coffee or something later this week?  I definitely owe you something for being so kind._

_All the love,_

_Harry .x_

_P.S. Is that Louis like Louie or Lewis?_

Louis lets his head flop back onto his pillow before burying his face in his hands.  It should be impossible to be slightly smitten with a stranger after only one correspondence, but Louis Tomlinson has managed the impossible.

*

“Mate!” Niall cheers with a wave when Harry walks into the bakery the next morning.  “Hear anything about good ol’ Calliope?”

Harry can’t stop the grin that forms on his face as he nods.  Niall throws his apron to him, and he quickly ties it around his neck before fishing out his phone to show his friend the email.  “Yeah, I did, actually.”

Niall claps Harry on the back.  “Good lad!  I told ya there was no reason to worry!”  Harry chuckles at Niall’s eternal optimism.  “When are you gonna get it back?”

Harry shrugs lightly, opening his inbox.  “Later this week.  I wish it could be sooner, but you know I’ve got full shifts here and can’t get off to meet up with this guy.  I don’t know what his schedule is yet, either, actually.  But Ni, you’ve gotta see him – ”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Niall cuts in, holding his hands up.  “You’ve seen him?  Do ya know him or somethin’?”

Harry shakes his head, clicking open the attachment.  “No, but he attached a pic of himself, and – ”

“And that’s a bit creepy, innit?”  His eyebrow is cocked in suspicion, and Harry suddenly feels very defensive over perfect stranger, editorial model Louis.  Why on earth would that be creepy?  “Like, who does that sort of thing?”

“I think he’s sweet,” Harry answers quickly, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes find their way to the photo that’s open on his phone.  He still feels a little breathless when he sees the picture of Louis.  He tries not to think of what he’ll look like in real life because he may actually be blinded by his beauty.  “He wanted to make sure I knew exactly who was holding onto my baby for the time being.”

There’s a twitch at the corner of Niall’s lip that makes Harry shift his weight from foot to foot.  “So, he’s gorgeous then?  You’re so transparent, Styles.  Lemme see.”  He makes grabby hands toward Harry’s phone, eyes widening when he looks at the picture Louis sent.  “Ha!  No wonder you don’t think it’s creepy – you’re a smitten kitten.  He’s your type.”

“Niall…”  He can feel his face starting to burn with embarrassment.

“Oh, man, look at those eyes!  Just beautiful!  So sparkly!”  Niall does some sort of weird twirl before Harry snatches his phone back from him.  His phone pings with a new notification the second it’s back in his hand.  “That loverboy again?” 

Harry tries to look disgruntled and annoyed at Niall, but all plans of that fly out the window when he sees that he does indeed have another email from Louis and a grin takes over his face.  He goes to respond when Niall says, “Never mind.  It obviously is, and you’re being gross over some guy you don’t even know, so I’m gonna go actually do some work, since that’s what we’re here for.”  He leaves with a flick to the back of Harry’s ear and a cackle so loud it echoes through the tiny back room.  “Smitten kitten!” he calls over his shoulder, and Harry doesn’t humor him with a response.

Harry rubs the shell of his ear with a grumble, opening the new email from Louis.

_Ahhhhhhh so the mysterious H is a Harry !!!!!!_

_It’s like Louie :)_

_Sure mate ! any time this week works for me !!  I don’t need anything in return , was just being a good person !  Sounds like Calliope means a lot to you (quirky name , eh ?) so I’m glad I was easily able to contact you !  are you a photographer or do you just do this stuff for fun ? Either way , you take sick pics !!_

_x Louis :)_

_P.S. I like tea better than coffeeeeeeeee :)_

Harry puts his hand over his face to hide his smile like it’ll stop the sheer sunshine radiating from him.  He wants to reply to him right then and there, but he knows that makes him look desperate.  This is so stupid – he’s enamored with someone he doesn’t even know, but rationale doesn’t stop his heart from fluttering.  He pockets his phone as he heads out into the bakery feeling warm all over.

Even relentless teasing from Niall can’t dull his good mood.

*

“Are you sure he’s not a creep?” Liam asks Louis as they finish their shift at the restaurant.  Louis filled Liam on the entire story about Harry’s camera in small increments during their breaks and how he’s meeting up with him later in the week to give it back and how Louis doesn’t know much about Harry, but he wants to know more and how he’s pathetic.  Liam’s brows are furrowed, and he looks like even more of a sad puppy than usual, and Louis can’t help but laugh.  “Emails can mask how creepy people are, Louis!”

“I haven’t seen a picture, but if you’re asking me if he sounds like the type to kidnap me, I think it’s all fine, mate,” Louis answers, throwing a leftover dinner roll at Liam.  They may be best friends, but that doesn’t mean it’s not his life mission to annoy him.

Liam pouts gently.  “Don’t waste food.  Either of us could’ve brought that home.”  Louis sticks his tongue out petulantly.  “But mate, are you _sure_ it’s safe?”

“Do you not trust my judgment?” Louis asks, pulling off his work shirt and tugging on a soft t-shirt for his ride home.  Liam makes a shaky hand motion before Louis swats at his head, and he ducks, missing it by just a bit.  “Rhetorical question, Lime.”  He switches his phone back on, having had it turned off during his shift.

“You haven’t even _met_ this guy!  I know you have to give his camera back, but be careful, okay?  Maybe he’s a murderer.”

Louis lets out a laugh at the reverently serious look on Liam’s face.  “There’s this thing, Liam, not sure if you’ve heard of it, but it’s called the internet, and loads of people meet each other through it every day.  It’s not exclusively a place for murderers and creeps, just in case you weren’t entirely sure.  Honestly, where do you get this shit?  You’re like me nan.”

Liam gets his bag out of the back room and shrugs, waving at another waiter before walking away.  “All I’m saying is that you can never be too careful, and you’re always one to jump into things without really thinking.”

“Blah, blah, blah, and I have a new email from him, so let me read it without your babbling as background noise.”

_Yeah, Calliope was a present to me from my sister a few years back. (She has purple hair, maybe you saw the photos of her on the camera?)  I’m glad it was this easy, too.  Didn’t want to have to contact the prime minister and start a nationwide search.  Only joking._

_I work in a bakery currently, but I’d love to one day start my own photography business.  I love taking photos of everything and anything, even though I’ve almost gotten killed on my street for stopping to admire the sky or something.  Thank you so much for the compliments.  You are very nice._

_We could get tea instead if you’d like._

_What do you do, Louis?  Seems like you’re the mysterious one now._

_H .xx_

Louis feels inexplicable happiness flood his veins, and this is the exactly what Liam is talking about – jumping into things without thinking – how he’s pining over a guy he doesn’t even have a picture of and has emailed a grand total of two times.  He’s grinning stupidly at his phone, and he doesn’t even register Liam pushing him out the door so they can start toward the train station.

“See,” Louis tells Liam, shaking his phone in his direction as he tries to bite back a grin.  “He’s telling me about his sister.  Would a murderer do that?  I think not.  And he named his god damn camera Calliope.  _Calliope_ , Liam.”

“Is that even a real name?”

Louis makes a face at him as they walk down the sidewalk.  “Keep up, please.”  He shoves his phone into Liam’s hand.  “Read this.”

Louis watches as his brown eyes fall over the screen, and Liam smiles a little, adjusting his bag on his shoulder before handing the phone back.  “He seems nice, I guess.  As nice as you can get over the internet.  Just be careful, okay, Lou?  You know I worry.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis plants a wet kiss on Liam’s cheek with a loud smacking noise.  “Yes, nan,” he says obediently, cackling as Liam scrubs his hand over his face in disgust.

*

“I’m starvin’, Harry!” Niall whines, sinking down into the sofa as he rubs his stomach dramatically.  “Is it almost ready?”

Harry nods, stirring the spaghetti sauce before giving the pasta another quick check.  “Yeah, but relax!  It’s been, like, twenty minutes.”  He pulls two plates from the cabinet before hearing the familiar ping of his phone.  He looks over to see it in Niall’s hand.

Niall grins wickedly as he looks at the screen.  “It’s from Lewis,” he sing-songs excitedly.

“Give that to me,” Harry tells him, running into the room to grab it out of Niall’s hands as fast as he can, “and it’s pronounced like Louie.”

“God forbid I get that wrong,” Niall snickers, heading into the kitchen.

_Rad of your sister !!  No wonder the camera means so much to you :) I noticed there are some pics of a blonde lad on the camera too , who’s that ? A boyfriend or something ? ;) you don’t have to answer if that’s too personal ! I’ve always been a curious arse ha !_

_Bakery huh ? I can’t cook for shit so good on ya !  well , I work as a waiter right now but I went to school for drama . I’ve been in a few shows here or there but I expected to be unemployed !  Kinda comes with any sort of major in the arts !!  Looking for my next role though !_

_Hope you’ve had a good day :)  let me know what day works for you to meet up !_

_x Louis :)_

Harry feels his heart grow three sizes after reading that, and he barely registers Niall tapping his arm gently and holding out a beer for him.  “C’mon, c’mon, stop making heart-eyes at your phone and don’t overcook the pasta!  Mouths to feed, Harry!”  He moves his hand in front of Harry’s face until Harry finally grabs it and brings Niall to an abrupt stop.

He comes out of his Louis induced stupor and locks his phone, placing it down on the coffee table and taking the beer from Niall’s hand.  “Right, sorry.  I’ll reply to him later.”

He feels like he floats to the kitchen, feeling light and fluttery as he dances around finishing up dinner.  As Harry’s straining the pasta, goofy grin still on his face, he hears Niall cackle, and he whips his head to see what his best friend is laughing at.  He narrows his eyes, seeing that Niall’s expression is the telltale sign he’s up to no good.  “What are you doing?”

“Having a laugh at something on the telly, mate,” Niall tells him with a nod, taking swig of beer, and Harry can feel that something’s off, but he just can’t place _what_. 

So he ignores it for now.

*

Louis is in the middle of absolutely kicking Liam’s ass at FIFA when his phone goes off.  “Is that Harry?” Liam asks automatically, and Louis takes his worry as an opportunity to score yet another goal.  It’s never much of a competition with Liam – Louis _always_ wins, and Liam _never_ cares, even though he pretends to.

“Never let your guard down, Payno!” Louis laughs as Liam groans, clapping his hand on his back before pausing the game to look at his phone.  The new email is indeed from Harry, and he can feel excitement prick his fingertips as he clicks it open.

_The handsome blonde lad is my boyfriend Niall!!!  Good lad he is!!_

_H .xx_

It’s stupid.  It’s so stupid that he feels numb all over now.  He knows nothing about Harry, not really, and it was stupid of him to think that anything would ever come of this.  He merely found his camera on the train and is going to return it.  That’s where it all ends.  Fuck, he’s an idiot.  He scrubs a hand over his face and picks up his controller again, attempting to act like nothing has happened.

“You okay?” Liam quizzes when Louis wordlessly drops his phone on the couch.

Louis shrugs, doing a non-committal hand gesture.  “Fine, fine.  Said he has a boyfriend, s’all.  My fault, I asked.”

Liam places a reassuring hand on Louis’ shoulder, and he appreciates it, but he doesn’t want to be comforted.  He just wants to forget his own idiocy and get on with the rest of his life, and get the damn camera back to Harry so all of this can end.  “You didn’t think anything was gonna happen, though, did you?”  Liam’s voice is soft, like he can’t bring himself to say it any louder.

“I don’t know what I thought,” Louis admits, standing up and going to the fridge to get another beer.  He holds it up to Liam by way of asking if he wants one, and Liam shakes his head.  He slams the fridge shut and takes his place on the couch again.  “Whatever, it’s like you said the other day – I don’t even know the guy.  Let me get back to beating your ass, alright?  Forget this happened.”

“You sure?”

Louis hums in reply, unpausing the game and getting right back into it.  “You’re a bloody embarrassment every time we play FIFA, Liam,” he says with false bravado, still feeling small. 

“I just expect to lose now,” Liam replies, but Louis doesn’t miss the sad, barely visible smile that’s directed at him.

He ignores his phone for the rest of the night.

*

After Niall has finally left and Harry is crawling into bed, he decides to send an email to Louis before going to sleep.  When he opens their email thread, he’s shocked to see that he seemingly _already replied_.  He quickly scans the message, and oh, _fuck_ , that’s what Niall was doing.  That’s what Niall was laughing at, and Niall probably fucked everything up for him now.

Harry rakes his hand through his hair as he stares incredulously at his phone screen – the email was sent hours ago, and it’s not like Louis to take that long to reply.  His mind is racing, thinking Louis is mad or hurt over the abrupt answer, how Niall’s reply made it seem like he’s not really interested in talking anymore, which is far from the truth.  He hopes that Niall has a bloody awful hair day tomorrow because that’s as mean as he’s willing to get.

He contemplates what to send, typing and retyping the email at least twelve times before deciding on something that sounds alright.  Louis has no reason to believe Harry didn’t send the last email – they don’t even really know each other, and Harry thought that maybe, just maybe, Louis the supermodel had been flirting in the last message he sent, but now any chances of him still being interested have most likely been squashed.

Before he even sends anything to Louis, he shoots off an angry text to his best friend.  (He’s not sure how angry it actually sounds, but he used, like, nine frowny emojis, and he hopes that gets his point across.)  Within seconds, it appears that Niall is typing, and he gets the poop emoji in response, whatever that means.

Harry decides it’s time to stop stalling, and he reads over what he has written three more times with his lip between his teeth and a rock in his stomach before actually clicking send.  He just hopes everything isn’t fucked up now.

He barely sleeps.

*

It’s Louis’ day off, and he’s grateful to wake up on his own accord instead of to the sound of marimba, and god, he really fucking hates marimba.  He sleepily turns his phone back on, grimacing at the bit of sunlight that’s seeping through his curtains, and it takes a second for him to remember what happened the night before.

Right - Harry completely fucking shut him down.  He groans into his pillow.

He yawns as the phone takes its sweet time turning on, and when it finally does, he has a new email.  He doesn’t even want to look, but then he sees it’s, predictably, from Harry.  “Christ, is he gonna pour salt on my wounds?” Louis asks aloud to his empty flat, and he shakes his head before closing out of the app.  Instead, he checks his twitter, then facebook, then texts Liam, gloating over the fact that he gets to have a lie in today while he works the breakfast shift.  He plays a game of Fruit Ninja, tries to beat the next level of Candy Crush despite the fact that he hasn’t played in over a year, makes himself a bowl of cereal, gets back into bed because what else is there to do on a day off, and finally, finally the curiosity is too much for him and he opens the email.

_Louis,_

_I’m soooooo sorry for that last email.  I know you don’t have any reason to believe me, but I really hope you do.  My wanker of a best friend (the blonde lad in the photos) was the one that sent that, not me.  He’s been taking the piss out of me for being so excited about talking to you, and I didn’t realize he sent anything.  He took my phone when I wasn’t looking.  I hope you’re not mad at me.  I understand if you are, though.  I’m still teaching Niall about playing nice with strangers.  But since you asked, no, no boyfriend for me.  What about you?  If that’s too personal, that’s okay._

_That’s amazing that you’re an actor.  I bet you’re wonderful.  I hope you can find a role soon.  I would love to come see you whenever you book your next show._

_If you don’t want to meet for tea anymore and instead just want to give Calliope back to me, I really do understand.  Sorry again for Niall’s lack of manners._

_H .xx_

Louis reads the message over at least four times – barely breathing – before he believes it.  Harry didn’t shut him down.  Harry is single.  The world is bright, the birds are singing, and Louis is still in the game.

He sends another text to Liam telling him that Harry doesn’t have a boyfriend and he’s got a chance.

Liam replies telling him that’s great but please make damn sure Harry isn’t a murderer.

*

Harry’s really glad that Niall has the day off because he’s still bitter and a little pissed.  He would probably end up doing something drastic like deliberately throwing one of Niall’s freshly baked brownies on the ground.  He’s never really had it in him to be vicious.

But everything is probably fucked up with Louis who has pretty eyes and a pretty smile and a seemingly pretty personality, and that’s a very good reason to be angry at Niall.  He is never allowing him anywhere near his phone ever again.

He’s on one of his short breaks while Barbara, the sweet elderly owner of the bakery, works the front and the register.   He’s sitting in the back room sulking and munching on a packet of crisps when he gets an email from Louis.  He feels his heart rate speed up as he sucks in a breath.  At least Louis replied – that has to be a good sign, right?  He almost doesn’t want to look, but he clicks the icon with shaking fingers.

_I’m not mad at you :) no worries !!!  I have a wanker of a best friend too , he’s called Liam and he thinks you’re a murderer ha ! (you’re not though are you ? I won’t alert authorities or anything if you think it’s a trap) ;) that reply just took me by surprise is all , kinda glad it wasn’t you that sent it !  Got a little sad if I’m honest , probably makes me the most pathetic !! I’m single too !!_

_We can still meet for tea of course ! would love to finally talk to you in person :)_

_x Louis :)_

Harry grins, feeling all the weight lifted from his shoulders.  Louis isn’t mad at him, and that’s more than he could’ve asked for.  He doesn’t want to look desperate by replying right away, but he feels like this is a special occasion and it can’t wait.  He doesn’t quite understand how perfect cheekbones Louis could possibly be single, but that’s excellent news for him.

He quickly types out a short response.

_Just wanted to say I’m very glad to hear you aren’t mad at me.  I’ll give this a proper reply later.  Gotta go.  These donuts won’t bake themselves .xx_

He shoves his phone back in his pocket feeling much lighter than he has all day, finishing up his crisps and throwing out the packet.  As he walks back out into the bakery, Barbara turns and smiles at him.  “I see you’re not so sour anymore, dear,” she says warmly, adjusting some cookies in the display case.

“Yeah, I’m a bit better,” he answers, feeling a grin tug at his lips.  “Still need me to make those donuts?”

She shakes her head and wipes her hands on her apron.  “I’ll do it.  You can take over the register.”  She pats his shoulder as she starts toward the back.  “Glad to see that sweet smile of yours back,” she tells him, pinching his cheek lightly.

*

Louis reads the short message from Harry with a grin, glad that the balance of the world has been restored.  “Donuts,” he mumbles, “sounds good.  Damn him.”  He contemplates going out to get donuts but realizes he doesn’t know any place to get them.  It quickly dawns on him that there’s a little bakery not far from his flat that he’s never tried.

He drags himself out of the warmth of his bed, pulling on the nearest pair of joggers and his softest jumper.  He throws a beanie over dirty hair and grabs his phone from his nightstand to text Liam again.  He knows Liam will want to kill him, but he’ll get over that.  _Gonna get donuts . Want some ?_ he sends, and as he’s walking out the door of his flat, his phone buzzes with a response.  _Sure get me one and stop bloody texting me lewis I got a job to do you dick_

Louis smiles satisfactorily before shoving the phone in his pocket, putting his earbuds in, and heading down the stairs.  He squints as he steps outside into the sunlight, briefly thinking he should’ve worn sunglasses.  He contemplates going back upstairs to get some but decides against it and starts down the sidewalk.  Louis isn’t exactly sure why he’s never stopped at this bakery – he’s noticed it plenty of times, but he just never found the right time to go, he guesses. 

He smiles a little as he thinks about the fact that he’s going to go get donuts while Harry’s baking them somewhere else in town.  It gives them a little connection, and that adds a spring in his step.  God, he is a hopeless excuse for a human.  As he nears where he thinks it’s located, Louis carefully checks each shop front before his eyes land on the bakery.  He takes his earbuds out and as he opens the door, bells jingle overhead.

It’s a cute, quaint place.  Pink walls with white furniture in what little open space there is.  There are gigantic windows that allow the sunlight to make patterns on the floor in the shape of their panes, and there’s a heavenly aroma of something ridiculously sweet dancing around Louis’ nose.

He heads over to the case, looking at nicely decorated cookies, cakes, and other assorted treats that make his mouth water.  He finally finds the donuts, sprinkled and frosted to perfection, when a deep voice interrupts him.  “Can I help you with something?”

He looks up to find the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen staring back at him – wide green eyes that sparkle, dimples carved into porcelain skin, and soft curls that brush his shoulders.  He’s had crushes on many a guy, but he’s never been actually been _breathless_ over a human being.  He feels like the air can’t find its way to his lungs and his heart is stuttering in his chest because – wow.  Whoever this is looks like he came straight out of heaven.

“Holy fuck,” gorgeous boy says, sounding incredulous when he and Louis make eye contact.  “Like, holy fucking shit.”

“Um, hi?” Louis squeaks, furrowing his brows as he continues looking at the stranger.  He really wants to touch his curls.  “Is this how you greet everyone?”

“No, I – fuck, where the hell are my manners?  Jesus, Louis, it’s you,” the boy tells him, eyes glittering as his dimple gets even deeper.

Louis jumps a little at the mention of his name.  He doesn’t remember ever meeting this guy, and this is someone he’d _definitely_ remember.  He’s silent for a few seconds while he fish mouths, no words coming into his brain, and he knows he looks like an absolute idiot.  “We haven’t met?” are the words that tumble out, tone laced with a questioning lilt.

“Yes, we have,” he replies, curls bouncing as he nods, “well, not, like, met in person, but fuck, I’m Harry!  Harry Styles!  You have my Calliope!”

Oh my god.  This is Harry that’s standing right in front of him.  Harry with the beautiful eyes and the smile that shines brighter than the sun itself and the lanky body and the twirly ringlets.  _This_ is the Harry he’s been emailing back and forth with about the most mundane things in the world.  Harry the fucking angel on earth.

“Oh, fuck, I’m.  Fuck.  I didn’t.  Hi,” Louis gets out, holding out his hand for Harry to shake, feeling his insides turn to mush when he realizes how much bigger Harry’s hand is.  “I didn’t know what you looked like, wow, I.”  He doesn’t even know what to say, but Harry is standing behind the counter _beaming_ at him, and his insides are warm and his heart is full.  “I’m Louis.  You know that, but, like, officially, I’m Louis.”

Harry grins even brighter, their laced hands lingering a beat too long.  “What even brings you here?  How did you end up in my bakery of all places?” he asks, looking like he’s going to burst with happiness, and Louis feels the same.

“Oh, uh,” he laughs a little bit, tugging his beanie down further over his ears.  “You said donuts, and I really wanted donuts.  This is the bakery closest to my flat.  Never been here until today, though.  I’d always planned to try it, but I never did.  Mad, isn’t it?” 

Harry nods, waterfall of curls falling over his shoulders.  “How funny that we meet like this,” he says.  “And that we’ve been this close the whole time.”

Louis grins and nods, still trying to take in the fact that the person he’s been emailing back and forth with is actually the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on, ever.  “Crazy when you think about it.”

Harry’s still smiling, and Louis is sure that his internal organs have all turned into puddles, and soon, he’ll be completely worthless goo all because he stared the beauty that is Harry Styles in the face.  “So, you came for donuts?”

“Yeah,” Louis answers, “and Liam, the mate I mentioned before, he wants one, too.”

“Well, I’ll give you one of every flavor.  On the house because this is a special occasion.  I can’t believe we’ve just bumped into each other!”  He does a graceful spin to go get the box for the donuts that makes Louis even more hopelessly endeared, causing him to giggle into his hand.

“Harry, you don’t have to do th – ”

“I want to,” he cuts in, warmth blooming in Louis’ chest, and he may not be a murderer like Liam had suggested, but he’s a thief because he stole Louis’ heart, and god, he’s thinking in clichés now.  He’s a mess.  “I’m so happy Calliope ended up in your hands.”

Louis can practically feel his face flushing a deep shade of pink, and he’s about to respond when a voice breaks through the air from the back, “Harry?  Can you come here a minute?”

“One sec,” Harry tells him, holding up a finger before scurrying off into the back.

And this gives Louis a minute to catch his breath, to process the fact that fate brought him to the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen – maybe even the most gorgeous boy in the world, and he lets out a little laugh to himself as he lets it sink in.  “Sorry ‘bout that,” Harry says, walking back out to the front a few moments later, and his cascade of curls is now pulled back into a tight bun as he washes his hands at a nearby sink.  “I’ve got to go help Barbara with the donuts.  Someone else is gonna take over the front – just told her I had to finish up with you.”  He puts a few more donuts in the box, and even focusing his attention on the pastries can’t hide the fact that he’s still beaming.

“Thank you,” Louis tells him gratefully, smile still resting on his lips.  “When do you wanna meet again to get your baby back?”

Harry smiles, tying a string around the box to keep it closed before handing it to Louis.  Louis is mesmerized at how deftly Harry’s fingers move, and he tries not to think about them doing _other things_.  “Tomorrow afternoon?” he asks, brows raised as he waits for confirmation.  “There’s a little café two doors down I think you’ll like.  They have the best tea.”

“Tomorrow,” Louis agrees with a nod, butterflies settling in the bit of his stomach.  “Thank you for the donuts, Harry.  It was so nice to run into you today.”

“Same to you.  Well, not the donuts part.”  His cheeks go rosy, and Louis’ heart takes flight.  “See you tomorrow, Louis,” he chirps before skipping off into the back.  “Enjoy the donuts!”

Louis takes one last lingering look at the empty space where Harry was just standing, thinking of how the room feels cold without the radiating sunlight of his smile and presence, and vaguely wonders if he’s even a real person.

He thinks the box of donuts is good enough evidence that he’s human.

(Who was maybe an angel in his past life.  Or something.)

*

They meet the following day for tea, and Harry can’t stop the squeal that escapes his lips when he sees Louis holding Calliope close to his chest as he enters the café.  They make eye contact, and a grin spreads across Louis’ face as he catches sight of Harry sitting in the back, motioning him over.  He’s so glad that they finally get more time to talk in person, more time to get to know each other where it won’t be cut short, to continue their friendship or whatever this is.  He hopes it’s more than friendship.

Harry stands up to greet him with an airy “hello,” and Louis holds out his hand, looking dashing in a blue t-shirt that brings out his eyes and jeans that hug the curves of his thighs perfectly, and without thinking, Harry presses their lips together.  He feels Louis let out a short breath into his mouth, slightly startled, and his brain is short circuiting, not able to process what he’s doing, but in a second, one of Louis’ hands reaches up to tangle in his curls, and he should care that they’re in public, and he’s kissing a guy he knows and barely knows all rolled into one, but he doesn’t, not a bit, and the only thing he can really think about in that respect is that it’s a damn good thing they’re in a corner where they won’t draw much attention, if any at all. When they pull away, he laughs, and Louis joins in, eyes glimmering.

“Uh, nice to see you, too,” Louis giggles, biting his lip gently and holding out Calliope.  Harry gingerly takes her back into his hands, thrilled to have her in his possession again.

“Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking – that was so, like.  Sorry,” Harry laughs, shaking his head slightly because what a dumb move.  “Was that okay?”

“More than okay,” Louis answers, and before Harry can even respond, Louis is pulling Harry toward him, their lips meeting again and Harry can’t help but feel the instant spark.

It takes a second to register the fact that he’s still got Calliope in his hand, and he knows this camera like the back of his hand, can find the buttons in his sleep, despite not having her with him for a little bit.  He rarely takes pictures of himself, but this occasion feels special, so without looking, he manages to turn the camera on, and suddenly there’s a click that causes Louis to jump a little, pulling away before Harry is really ready.  “What was…” he quizzes, puzzled, and Harry laughs, nodding his head gently toward Calliope.

“Didn’t want to forget this moment.”

Louis laughs into the corner of his mouth, sound dancing in the soft murmurs of the café, and Harry can’t resist the urge to take another picture.  He wants to capture all of Louis, really, take photos of every inch of him for hours on end.

“This is all kind of…picture perfect, isn’t it?” Louis asks when he pulls away, smirk playing at his lips.

Harry laughs and lets the click of Calliope answer the question.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my absolute favorite! I'm on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com), so you can come and say hi if you'd like! :)


End file.
